


To Protect My Child

by ff_fan



Series: Soulbond [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Non typical Alpha/Beta/Omega use, Soulmates, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ff_fan/pseuds/ff_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on a Soulmate fic.</p>
<p>James returns to London after the bombing of MI6. After completing his psychological tests someone is sent in to keep him company. </p>
<p>Who ever thought an Omega would be safe with the womaniser had never met James Bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

James sat fuming. The psychologist startled him with the reminder of a pain he had buried and he had punched the arsehole. No doubt M and this Mallory, Tanner had mentioned had all been watching from the other side of of the two way mirror.

Coupled with the gruelling physical and marksmanship assessment James knew everything had gone down the drain. As if on queue a sliver of built moved sending pain coursing through his shoulder. Pressing the barely healed wound James embraced the pain as he massaged and worked his shoulder.

A click sounded drawing James' attention to the door. In walked a child playing dress up in his opinion. A bad off the peg suit and white coat. Messy brown hair, horn rim glasses framing intelligent green eyes and a slightly preoccupied demeanour. “I thought you were finished with me” James drawled.

“Andrew and we are, I'm just here to keep you out of trouble” Andrew said pleasantly coming to sit on the opposite side of the table from James. Chuckling a moment, with a mischievous sparkle in his eye “And they though a child could keep me out of trouble” James shot.

With a matching twinkle, “I'm twenty six Mr Bond and they though you would be less likely to act violently towards an Omega” Andrew responded.

“Omega, how unusual” James purred giving a more seductive edge to his gaze. True to his word there were the subtle characteristics of an Omega. Wider hips, no Adam's apple, shirt tighter over the chest than you would normally expect for someone so lean.

“Thank you, I told the old fossil. An Omega would be as ineffective as a woman. You charms will not however work, Mr Bond” Andrew shot.

Leaning closer, staring into the green eyes, James subtly reached across the table brushing Andrew's hand. Startled, Andrew pulled his hands off the table with a glare. “There were two Omegas at my school, Mr Bond. When it became known I was one of them. I had ever perverted man trying to bed me. You are wasting your time” Andrew shot with slight waver in his voice.

James had seen it before, more times than he could count. Beautiful people not wanting to be used for their bodies but not able to see the difference between those who cared and those who used.

Being firmly of the later group James was drawn by the challenge and the opportunity. Alphas and Betas of both sexes had fallen to his charms only Delta and Omega where left on is mental conquest list. Hopefully half an hour from now that would only be Delta. That was the internal story James told himself and he would stick to it until his dying day.

Pulling back James clasped his hands in his lap an sat up straight. “I apologise that must have been tough” James said sympathetically, while crushing down on the guilt he was feeling. The need and want, to be close to someone even for a moment had become all consuming.

Andrew gave him a sad smile and nodded. “My Alpha isn't the best. Selfish, Alcoholic I dread meeting him” Andrew said with the distant look that all Betas had when talking of the stranger they felt at all times. “playing devil's advocate, he may have fallen into a bad lifestyle” James said sympathetically.

As Andrew gave a dismissive shrug James continued. “I know my Beta must be having a rough time” James drawled attempting to show he was thinking of the unknown person he was liked to but didn't think existed.

 

Andrew clasped his hand on the table in front of him again. Looking at his clasped hands “He may know you better than you think” Andrew mused. Slowly and carefully James moved to place his hands over the other man's “I'm sure she understood the pain of getting shot, twice. Falling through the air, drowning, fever fuelled hallucinations” James said in a hollow voice, speaking of his latest adventure.

James' tact had the desired affect as Andrew reassured James his Soul Bond would know him better than anyone else. Tilting his head James let his eyes do the talking as he gave a slight lift to the side of his mouth. The look of adoration had the affect as red spread across Andrew's nose and cheek.

Flustered Andrew tried to pull his hands back and James didn't let him, immediately. “My apologies, I'm a tactile person” James bashfully admitted. Andrew returned his hands to the table then pushed them a bit closer to James.

The red blush remained on Andrew's face as James reached forward. Instead of clasping the hands James started stroking along the out edge of Andrew's index finger. Keeping his gaze fixed on Andrew, James gave the look as if Andrew was the last, most wondrous creature on earth. It was a look James had mastered a long time ago. It made his eyes sparkle, smile soft and brilliant. The recipient would feel special with nothing around them mattering.

Tilting his head forward James leaned in. It took Andrew a moment before he understood what James wanted and moved in to reciprocate. Lips touched, then again this time Andrew surrendered. The moment Andrew relaxed his lips James deepened the kiss. A brief intrusion of tongue before James pulled back with a wondrous smile. “We don't” James whispered.

As expected giving Andrew an out was enough to spur him on. Closing the distance Andrea pressed his lips to James, demanding more. Pleased James moved a hand to Andrew's neck and guided them to the side. Without the table making an awkward barrier James pulled the Omega close and took control of the kiss. Winding his arm round the small of Andrew's back James guided them down to the floor.

Moving from mouth to neck James kisses and nipped the column of delicate skin. Andrew bucked against James' thigh and moaned. The confined erection rubbing against his thigh a reminder James it wasn't his usual female conquest. Looking down at the writhing male beneath him intensified the feeling of gilt James had. As the brief thought of stopping passed James' mind lust filled eyes fixed on him. “Please” Andrew begged.

Smiling James crushed down on the guilt savouring the thought of the warm body against him. Under James skilled hand the Omega's tie came undone and the buttons fell apart. Caresses to the underlying skin, drew Andrew's attention and he pressed his hand to the other man's chest working his fingers between the layers. James wondered as Andrew mimicked his movements.

“I told them I was a bad idea” Andrew teased as James pulled back from lavishing attention to his chest. For some reason James found no humour in the remark and had to force a chuckle.

After a kiss James moved back to the chest. The Omega's pectorals were flat but had a spongy quality men didn't usually have, the Nipples a bit more pronounced. Just left of centre there was a perfect, filled circle of a black bond mark. It was the first time James had bedded an Omega and he took the opportunity to explore. Andrew for his part was relishing the hands of a skilled lover picking him apart.

By the time James opened Andrews trousers he has having a hard time from rushing to the finish. Slipping his hand inside James grasped the rock hard and leaking length. Just the pressure of the hand tore a moan from Andrew.

Sitting up James moved from between the other man's legs so he could peel off the trousers and underwear. Looking down James was captivated by the sight. Andrew reclined, white coat, suit jacket and shirt open but still on. On Andrew's bottom half, only a pair of black socks with orange pattern, remained. An impressive erection stood, foreskin pulled tight around the swollen head. Omegas didn't tend to be endowed with body hair but the thatch at the base of the cock was obviously trimmed and tight hanging balls were shaves.

Returning between Andrew's legs James grasped the erection. Grasping the shaft James pulled down to expose the angry purple head. James pumped the shaft allowing the foreskin to roll back and forth over the head a few times. Stopping James used the precum to lubricate the movement of his thumb over the head. Andrew's incoherent moaning intensified and his body became taut, raising off the ground.

James had never felt so close from stimulating someone else. His confined erection was becoming sore but he wanted to explore more. Grasping Andrew's testicles James played with them in counterpoint to the slow teasing hand job he was giving. “Bastard” Andrew groaned to James' pride.  
   
Switching his left hand to the cock James moved the right to the other man's balls. Pressing his middle finger just behind Andrew's balls James slid it down following the central line and came to the damp, almost blistering heat. Pulling his hand away James looked at his fingers covered in an opaque mucus liquid.

Tentatively James lifted it to his nose, a sweet musty smell was coming off it. “It's clean, natural antibacterial and lube” Andrew wheezed and he spread his legs. There was something oddly inviting about the substance but James couldn't bring himself to taste it as he desired to.

Returning his hand to Andrew's arse. James found the opening again. Instead of the tight ring of muscle James felt a longer opening that offered less resistance than a sphincter. Pressing a finger in the other man's body welcomed it with little resistance. Only as James added a third finger did he begin to meet resistance. “Do, ne, stretched” Andrew whined and pressing down on the intrusion.

Suddenly Andrew's legs wrapped around James' thighs and with more strength than he would imagine James found himself on his back. A triumphant smile was on Andrew's face as he looked down at the Double Oh.

Skilled but shaking hands opened James' shirt. Running cool fingers over the warm flesh. Fingers caressed the segmented ring making up James' bond mark. Each of the segments were separated by a line curving in towards the centre. James shuddered as the mark was caressed then a hand palmed him through the material of his trousers.

“I think we are running out of time” Andrew whispered, leaning close to James. Masking the sight of the door silently closing in the mirror. Quick nimble fingers, quickly distracted James from the sudden sense of thrill, adrenalin and panic. Soon Andrew had James' trousers open and cock exposed.

Wearing an expression of open challenge Andrew slowly impaled himself in the thick cock. Almost immediately Andrew started rocking his hips and James thrust up. Both breathed heavily, and both were determined to be the last to break. Gritting his teeth James was determined not to thrust with abandon and moan first. Andrew continued to challenge the Double Oh but he was getting to close.

James groaned breaking first. Circled his arms around Andrew's torso James used his superior strength to raise the Omega. Slamming Andrew down in counterpoint to the thrusting of his hips, both groaned in response. Angling his hips Andrew rubbed his cock against James' stomach as he was raised and lowered by the Operative.

The friction did it's job and ever muscle in Andrew tensed. With a final brutal thrust James buried himself as deep as possible. The orgasm hit both, James coming inside the man on top of him as Andrew's spread between their stomachs.

James collapsed back down, the world greying as tremors continued to run through his body. Coming back to himself James felt, guilt with a host of emotions that weren’t his. Curiosity forced James to open his eyes

As the world came into focus sharp green eyes were looking at him from behind skewed and smeared glasses. A sad smile played on the other man's lips. “I'm sorry James, I inherited my mother's cold hearted devious” Andrew mutters and sat up, staying in James' lap. The sense of guilt intensified and James became concerned. He could feel emotion and sensation as if they were being echoed from a distance.

Andrew pulled from the pocked of his lab coat a sealed packet. It reminded and shocked James he had not used protection. Andrew looked at James as he used his teeth to open the packet and pull out an alcohol wipe. As Andrew wiped at his bond mark James touched his own, he could swear he could feel the movement. Dropping his hand Andrew let James see his unmasked mark.

James reached forward to what he once thought as a circle. There were segments, lines ran from the outer edge to spiral in, meeting at the centre. There was no doubt in James' mind this was the centre of his own mark. The Double Oh was used to dealing with unexpected situation. However James had the odd feeling he should be angry or something.

Andrew clasped his hands to either side of James' face, focusing the man's attention. A sense of urgency and a panic was filling James' chest from the other man. “James this is important” Andrew insisted. Shaking his head James attempted to clear his confused thoughts. There was a jumble of emotions coming from Andrew as he said “You can not trust M. Istanbul was Moneypenny's double Oh mission. You and the guy who took the drive were her targets” Andrew insisted.

The guilt, immense anger, hatred, fear, love that was coming off Andrew was leaving James dazed but there was no deception or subterfuge from his bond mate. He didn't doubt Andrews word but he couldn't believe M would be that callus.

The door bust open and the woman in question entered. Glare already in place and directed at them. Behind her was a tall man with shorn hair who James had never met before. Eve and Tanner were in the back ground.

The echo of fury blossomed in James' chest as Andrew looked to the intruders. If it had been James' anger he would have most likely attacked who ever it was directed towards. In a coordinated movement Andrew stood as he pulling closed the lab coat. James hastily stuffed himself back into his toruses and pulled up the zip.

Glaring at M “My Bond Mate and I would like a moment” Andrew spat with anger and hatred echoing in his voice and James' chest. James was becoming concerned with his Bond Mate and his hate, rage and pain where M was concerned. The the scariest thing of all Andrew held no fear of her. Not even himself or the other Double Ohs could claim that.

With an emotionless look M cast her eyes from Andrew to James. “So be it” she declared to both. “my office five minutes” she ordered James, before looking back to Andrew “You have work to do. Get to it” and walked out.

The sudden absence of emotion took James by surprise and he was moving before he knew why. Capturing Andrew James held him up as he sagged. The sudden change panicked and surprised James he couldn't understand why the interaction had affected the other man so much.

After he steadied himself Andrew pulled on his underwear and trousers. Pulling out a plastic card with a post-it attached Andrew headed it to James. James studied the address written on the sticky note before slipping it into his pocket. A sense of relief came through the bond and James understood Andrew thought he had accepted the invitation.

Feeling someone else’s emotions was new to James but didn't think the muted emotions was normal. When Andrew looked up “You haven’t figured it out yet” Andrew asked. Andrew snorted at the sense of confusion from his bond mate.

“Andrew, Andrew Mansfield” Andrew prompted. James had read the name once and Andrew nodded as the emotions started to make sense. “For me the Bond asserted itself very early, and Mother made up her mind about my Alpha at that time. Other incidents throughout my life didn't endear my Alpha to her”

“Is that why she took the bloody shot” James asked. A stab of anger and hatred pierced James chest along with a hint of guilt. “I knew she had found my mate and I was closing in. I think she became desperate to keep us apart” Andrew said.

A thump came from the door as a nasal London accent came through “Times up” Eve called. Another stab of anger and hatred entered James' chests at the sound of Eve's voice.

Before they separated “Just remember, M can not be trusted” Andrew warned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention the background to this Fic. I wrote an essay explaining Soulmates in part one of the series.[Drect Link to Essay](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3220505)

  
James came out of the interview room where he had just bonded with his soul mate. He had learned his mate was the son of M and M hated the though of him as the soul mate to her son.  
  
"Office duty" James asked his escort. "I'm helping Gareth Mallory. I'll be back in the field soon enough" Moneypenny retorted. "Just warn me, I wouldn't want to loose anything more vital" James said indicating his abdomen where her built had entered.  
  
Moneypenny gave a snide smile that put him on edge. Andrew had been right she had been ordered to kill him. Returning a threatening smile James was thrilled when she took a step back in fear.  
  
A sudden sense of malicious amusement caused James to scan the open plan office space. His eyes fixed on Andrew watching them from the far side of the room, before he disappearing into a tunnel.    
  
Following the emotion James felt an odd sensations of looseness from his arse and a sense of leaking moisture. Realising he was feeling Andrew as he walked James suppressed the desire to go shower, despite needing one.  
  
Inside M's office the unknown man was sitting opposite M. "Congratulations, you passed, barely but you passed" M informed. Mallory stood and automatically extended his hand before thinking twice and pulling it back. He waffled about 'getting out' not understanding James motivations, hell James didn't understand his motives most of the time. Mallory took Moneypenny and left shortly after that.  
  
Tanner took the briefing. Explaining how the hacker had activated part of MI6's fail safe and purging the executive Branch. In the end it came down to MI6 being at a loss, no leads what so ever. There was one lead James could think of but the plastic key card weighed his pocket down.  
  
As Tanner spoke James could swear he felt rain hitting his skin. Then came sweeping movements, ghosts of hands running over his body. It was sending the Double Oh's self preservation instinct haywire, expecting a blow from every direction.  
  
"Double Oh Seven, Are you alright" Tanner asked. "Yes" James stated then covered a squeak as he felt a ghost hand run round the crack of his arse and inside. There was amusement blossoming in his chest and James realised Andrew was showering somewhere. Forcing down on the sensation James focused on the briefing. Tanner seemed to understand more than he was letting on and with the briefing at an end, M dismissed them.  
  
Letting Tanner leave James remained where he was. "You had me shot and a hard drive had nothing to do with it" James accused. "Of course I bloody didn't. You failed the tests as well if you want to know. You can crawl back into a bottle somewhere" M challenged, unrepentant in her condemnation.  
  
\--  
  
James stood in front of the blue door with a small window trimmed in white. Pulling out the card James searched for the reader before realising the standard lock was just a facade. Waving the card over the lock a click confirmed James suspicion and he pressed down on the handle, opening the door.  
  
Entering James closed the door which locked behind him. Standing, James looked, a narrow staircase going straight up. Not much wider than James' shoulders, he brushed both wall as he climbed to the door at the top.  
  
Pushing open the door at the top there was a small rectangle of a windowless hall. Two doors on James left and two on the right. Going through the first door to his right James entered a bathroom.  
  
A short bath ran the width of the room. A nasty mixer tap was connected to a shower head fixed to the wall. James could already feel the lukewarm and low pressure water in his imagination. To James right was the toilet and behind the open door was the sink. On the shelf under the mirror was a sealed toothbrush and razor. Picking up the expensive disposable razor James snorted "not my style" and put it back down.  
  
In the small space between the sink and bath there was a small radiator with a book fanned open on top. A small window was above the bath to James right with a collection of shampoos and soaps. Picking a few and giving a sniff most were cheep own brands so James moved on.  
  
Directly across the hall from the bathroom was the only bedroom. The room was dominated by a standard double bed made with an old Police Box bead spread. Opening the inbuilt cupboard Trousers, shirts and cardigans where in abundance with a few cheep of the peg suits as well. James was unimpressed to say the least.  
  
Putting his head the the far left door James found a kitchen. A stained, well used teapot had some sort of orange tank decoration. A set of matching mugs hung on a tree, one with the same tank as the tea pot, two with the Police box from the bed spread and one with a robot. A kettle, toaster and an ice machine, cordless phone cluttered the counter. James flicked his eyes to the menu pined open to the contact page above the phone before moving on.  
  
The fridge was almost empty, James looked at the two Apple juices for a moment wondering why Andrew had two. With nothing else in the small fridge James closed the door.  
  
Opening cupboards James found a set of shot glasses with the same police box, tanks and robots. Moving on James found a bottle of unopened Scotch sitting beside a bottle of vodka, half finished. "Someone has taste" James mused picking up the bottle and unsuccessfully found glass with out the police box. With nothin plainer James chose the shot glass with the robot.    
  
The final room was almost as large as the rest of the flat combined. An L shaped living room that disappeared round a corner. The longest part of the room was set out as a lounge with the longest wall having the only windows. The bottom wall behind the door, had a shelving unit, while a large TV hung on the wall at the far end. The TV wall extended left behind the corner of the L where an office had been set up.  
  
A glass desk acted as dived, four monitors set out on the width if the desk with their backs to the room and more importantly the windows. Squeezing through the narrow gap of the desk and wall there was also a white board on the shortest wall, out of direct line of sight to the windows. As James squeezed in smudging something in the process. Hoping the incompressible doodles weren’t important James turned his attention to the desk finding similar doodles on the glass surface.  
  
Moving the mouse, the ribbons streaming across the bank of screens stopped. The far left screen had a box demanding a password. James looked at the monitor, he wasn't even going to attempt to guess when all the screens lit up. The interface looked similar to the standard secured Linux systems at MI6. Moving the mouse James clicked the home button and saw his name on the menu.  
  
Double clicking a familiar icon a dialogue appeared 'Remote access had been suspended to all personnel until further notice -Q'. James expected the message but didn't expect the ignore option below. Clicking the 'Ignore' the standard remote connection window appeared.  
  
Clicking through the files James felt a sense of annoyed exasperation through the bond. He had been feeling flashes of emotion and sensation throughout the day but was able to mostly ignore it.  
   
A window appeared within the remote connection. It was the internal notification system, with the message 'Q: 007 just because you can get in doesn’t mean you have to'  
  
James chuckled thinking of the pompous, geriatric probably fuming at James' incursion. He must be on very thin ice. There was the experimental car the previous Double Oh Seven had destroyed, taking a good whack of MI6's budget with it. He had hung on to his job barely. Now there was M's office going up in smoke taking six office workers with it. He was probably fighting for his head.  
  
'007:Just making sure everything is in order' James responded. 'Q:of course 007' Q responded and the remote connection was closed.  
  
James chuckled then wondered how someone in medical had a way into MI6's network when no one else had. Then James looked to the computer set up and the writing on the desk and whiteboard(It look mathematical rather than medical).  
  
When James tried to access the remote connection again. The message above the 'Ignore' option had changed. 'Bugger off  Bond'. It didn't sound like Q and James was getting suspicious. There was amusement from his bond mate as well.  
  
Going to the shelve behind the door James perused the titles. On a DVD box he discovered the Police Box was from Doctor Who. There was far more than just Doctor Who.  
  
Across Blu-Ray, HD-DVD, DVD, VHS. British science fiction was in abundance. Red Dwarf, Space 1999, UFO, Blake’s 7, The Prisoner and the only one James recognised from childhood The Avengers.  
  
"Mrs Peel" James purred as memories returned of wanting to be Steed with Mrs Peel on his arm. There was also the American, Star Trek(lots of them), Land of the Giants, Buck Rodgers, Battlestar Galactica(old VHS), Battlestar Galactica(new dvds with different actors portrayed) and Babylon 5.  
  
At the end James saw tins. Opening one James found reels of film. 'Star Wars' was printed around the side. Shaking his head James replaced the lid.  
  
Going back to the couch in front of the TV, James sat on the floor leaning against it. Pouring himself a drink he looked at the grey robot he could now identify as a Cyberman. Downing the glass savouring the burn in his throat. Pouring another glass James sipped this one a bit more slowly.  
  
With his curiosity stated James closed his eyes. Free of distractions the minor flashes of anger, frustration and annoyance James had been feeling all day came to the forefront of his mind. Below the frustration and other emotions there was a sense of excitement and exhilaration. It was similar to how James felt on missions the frustration of events and the thrill of the challenge.  
  
The surface emotions jumped then shifted to, touched but condescending in it's amusement. As James' curiosity at the change mounted so did the amusement he was felling. 'The little bastard's watching me' James thought, although watching wasn’t quite the correct word. But without better way of describing the method of observation James was stuck with it.  
  
At the moment of realisation James had let out out a snorted laugh then froze, he was reacting to Andrew's amusement.  
  
Gasping, James dropped the glass. The tips of his fingers felt like they had just been burned. Inspecting the flesh James saw nothing as he continued to feel the pain, self directed anger and annoyance echoed in him as well. Understanding slowly came on the Operative, he was feeling what Andrew was experiencing. The pain slowly ebbed away leaving embarrassment and annoyance in it's wake.  
  
James continued to let the emotions and sensations from the bond was over him. Andrew knew he was being watched but the embarrassment stopped him getting distracted by the reciprocal sensations. Over time James was able to differentiate between levels of emotion.  
  
What ever Andrew was experiencing and feeling at the moment was on the highest level. As time moved on Emotions from the top level would drop to the middle to either return to the top or disappear.  
  
The bottom level bubbled away like a slow burning fire. Anger, hatred, love, betrayal, shame and hope all simmered. Sometimes to raise to the middle before dropping down but never disappearing.  
  
The memory of M walking into the interview room surfaced and James could now tell it was the deep emotions that had erupted. Violently the deep emotions had pushed and dominated Andrew's awareness in that moment. Like a tsunami receding it took a few moments for the normal emotions to return in it's wake.  
  
Shaking of the thoughts of the family feud James concentrated on the surface sensation. A time of exasperation ended and James had the impression of workmen in overall and flat caps, all stopping to have a brew.  
  
More impressions appeared in his mind's eye. Images of the workmen wiping grease from their hands and faces complaining about management. The union allotted tea break ending as a stem whistle blows and them returning to machines, greasy and hot.  
  
It all left James with a sense of confusion. 'So why do I get the impression of a worker' James mused to himself, 'He implied he was medical', 'burnt his fingers, mechanic', 'no doesn’t fit', James continued knowing medical wasn't the only group to were white coats and listing his speculations. The conclusion James knew far less than he should and was now ethereally, permanently, reciprocally linked to the M's son.  
  
The sensations came at James like waves on a beach, perpetually encroaching and receding sometimes strong and intense and others gentle and calming. It lulled James into a relaxed state.  
  
James started looking around, he could have sworn someone brushed against him. The room remained still despite the sensation of a slight sway. The only sound, coming from the fans and hard disks of the computer.  
  
Calming James checked his watch and realised he must have dozed off and felt an impact. With the impact, brought James' attention to the faint annoyance, frustration and uncomfortable heat he felt. Another impact and James thought it felt more like he was being buffeted.  
  
James' was reminded of a train journey in India that had fried the Double Oh's nerves. The shear press of people sending his self preservation instinct haywire, everyone was to close and was classed as a threat. Every moment of the carriage became the disguised prelude to an attack. James had got quite drunk after that journey in order to subdue the instincts and sleep.  
  
Getting up James wandered to the kitchen and unpinning the menu. Searching the items on an unspecified oriental menu James could see a possibility for himself but had no Idea about Andrew. Picking up the cordless, finding the take out was the only number dialled. "Hallo missa An'due, usual" the harsh accent said on the other end.  
  
"Yes, Mr Andrew's usual" James drawled. "No missa An'due, missa An'due friend?" the man asked pleasantly. "Yes, and could I add Crispy shredded beef, chow mine and duck spring rolls" James responded. "Tha is missa An'due usual" the man said. "Okay a double of Mr Andrew's order" James said. "Okay Missa?" the man asked hopefully. Giving his name "Twent min missa Aims" the man replied and hung up. 'The accent couldn’t be real' James mused  
  
Shaking his head James returned the phone to it's cradle and automatically pulled a tall glass and shot glass from the overhanging cupboard. Filling the tall glass with ice James then pulled the Bison Grass vodka from the cupboard below. Only as he filled the shot glass as a measure did James realise what he was doing. "I've never used a measure in my life" He said to the shot glass accusingly.  
  
Now he realised he was doing something James had lost track of what he was doing. Staring at the precisely measured vodka, the tall glass of ice, James did what logically came next. Pouring the vodka into the tall glass, James searched for a mixer.  
  
Coming up with the two cartons of Apple juice James was about to pour the expensive pressed apple before he stopped. 'wrong, this one's for drinking' James thought then changed to the cheaper(from concentrate) apple juice. 'This one's for mixing'

  
  
Just as James had filled the glass a sense of relief came through the bond and the door at the bottom of the stairs banged open. Picking up the glass James waited at the door at the top of the stairs.  
  
Swinging open a swearing, muttering headless mound appeared. Andrew succeeded in wrestling his anorak and courier bag over his head and let them drop to the floor. "Hello" the dishevelled man said and James held out the glass.  
  
"Thank god" Andrew said, impressed as he tasted the drink. "I live to serve" James drawled before informing he had ordered. James watched as trail of clothing was shed on Andrew's path to the couch then fell over the back with a contented groan.  
  
James could feel the weariness from the other man. Following James circled the couch and sat on the low table. Andrew had closed his eyes, the tall glass rested in the centre of his chest, rising and falling with his breath. The eye closest to James cracked open and James felt a sense of annoyance. "I can hear you thinking" Andrew accused.  
  
"No doubt, Who are you" James said poring himself a scotch from the bottle beside him. "What do you want, Why are you here, Where are you going, Who do you serve, Who do you trust" Andrew added, James knowing it was a quote but unable to place it.  
  
James felt resignation and the deep emotions started bubbling to the surface. Andrew forced his eyes open and sat up. Looking James in the eye "I am Andrew Mansfield, I am the youngest son of Olivia Mansfield" Andrew fell silent and James felt him marshalling the storming emotions.  
  
"Our bond asserted itself early, I was about eight" Andrew said and gave a smile at the stab of sympathy from James.  
  
As Andrew spoke he got lost in his thoughts and James felt he could almost see into the other man's memory. A wall of large windows bathing a class room in light, groups of individual desks arranged into small clusters rather than in uniform rows. At the group of desks to the the back wall of the class room, boys and girls around him.    
  
"We were doing the two times table. Two ones are two, two twos are four, two threes are six. Then the world closed in, I was alone, frightened, cold, it hurt, someone was reaching into my chest and crushing with all their might. I didn't understand what was going on neither did the teacher at first. Mother arrived furious at having been called in but I didn't care" Andrew trailed off.  James had no doubt over the day, only once had he felt that.  
  
Andrew wasn't finished "Mother made up her mind on that day about you. The mark appeared soon after" As Andrew caressed the shirt over his bond mark James felt the gesture as if it had been done to his own chest.  
  
"There was the time you lost your virginity. I was feeling funny and asked the teacher to be excused the bastard thought I was just trying to get out of P.E. It was the first time I orgasmed, the shorts did nothing to hide the dampness between my legs. The other kids didn't understand at the time what an Omega was but I was out. Secondary School was hell, everyone who wanted to bag an Omega came sniffing round" Andrew ended with hatred and anger.  
  
"Sorry" James said, he didn't really mean it but Andrew understood and accepted the hollow apology to something James didn't quite understand.  
  
A buzz sounded breaking the heavy atmosphere. James went downstairs returning with the bags. "Cato was quick" James said placing the bags down. "That's racist" Andrew responded and James got the impression of a critical American voice saying 'That's racist'. "Stop quoting things at me" James teased.  
  
They ate the food straight from the containers. James dipped a spring roll and then asked "You said I couldn't trust M" before eating it. Shrugging "She disapproved of our bond I'm not sure what she'll do now" Andrew responded.  
  
"You said she was getting desperate because you were getting close" James asked. "She came to me one day, trying to be subtle but her desperation was hard to hide. She wanted to know about you. There had been an incident shortly before, Le Chiffre" Andrew said poking at his food, remembering the pain from his crotch as he screamed the place down. "I told her what she wanted to hear. I told her you were in love"  
  
James snorted and felt the amused deception rolling off Andrew. James waited expectantly and Andrew gave in with a bit of amusement. It was a test one James was willing to revisit unlike the death of his parents. "The only constant emotion you had in regards to Vesper Lynd was suspicion. From the meeting on the train to Venice. You knew she was playing you and you lead her on. Even Mr Mathas you accused, to divert attention and encourage her to relax. If you had just checked on the money sooner you would have known" By the time Andrew had finished James was very suspicious.  
  
"And you just knew the details of an eyes only mission" James asked. "Yes" Andrew responded with confusion. "A medic dose not have access to historical mission reports" James accused. Amusement, James felt so strongly he was having a problem stopping his own laughter.  
  
The smug expression of Andrew made James feel unacceptably stupid. The expression dropped and the amusement died away. "I'm not part of medical" Andrew started. "Tecnical Services" James asked. Nodding "Q-Branch" Andrew clarified. Before Andrew could say more James asked about him joining MI6.  
  
"Mother had tipped her hand about you so I joined." Andrew indicated the computer set up "I was working my way to be Britain’s foremost cyber security expert. MI6 jumped at the chance of having me. I even gave them a story about wanting to 'do it on my own', when I told them of my family link. They agreed. Mother didn't find out until the previous computer system was shown to have more holes than a sieve. I'm sure she knew why I was there but someone had just tried to kill her so accepted the needed of my presence" A yawns broke Andrew's story  
  
"I would love to continue this but it's late and I have an early start" Andrew said stifling another yawn. James moved to the couch when Andrew stood. "I think we have done enough for us to share a bed" Andrew said.  
  
James followed the trail of clothing to the bedroom. Andrew was underneath the Doctor Who cover making himself comfortable. James wasn't used to the behaviour, seduction was James art he had never just slept beside someone.  
  
Andrew pulled back the cover. "I know the other deep dark secret of Double Oh Seven. You want closeness not just the sex" Andrew said, sleep already slurring his voice. James striped off his shirt and trousers "Get the light" Andrew mumbled before James climbing in to the bed.     
  
Slipping under the duvet, Andrew closed the distance pressing against James. A sudden arching sensation startled James. Andrew muttered an apology and explained the shock was from the bond marks touching.  
  
James stroked the head resting on his chest. The position caused his shoulder to hurt and Andrew moved his head down so it was on James' chest, reliving the pressure reminding James the other man could almost read his mind. A hand came up to rest beside Andrew's head and James felt the fabric of the bandaged fingers.  
  
Lightly touching the bandage. "Electricity, very lazy. Thought my fingers made the path of least resistance" Andrew informed. "I felt" James said softly.  
  
James continued the watch over Andrew's emotions as the surface ones disappeared with the conscious mind. The middle level of sensations started moving in random patterns with flashes of joy being swamped by sorrow to be replaced by hope. The deep level remained simmering below sometimes an emotion would rise affecting those above it. James fell into the soundest, most peaceful sleep he could remember.  
 


	3. Chapter 3

James woke to an empty bed. Moving through the flat there was no sign of Andrew. The clothes from the night before along with the take away had been cleared up. Concentrating on the bond James felt the frustrations, annoyances and fulfilment indicating Andrew was at work.

Finding the left overs in the fridge James had some for breakfast as he checked in with Tanner. "No leads yet, so unless you have something to add I have work to do" Tanner said with a preoccupied impatiens.

Going to the bathroom James shaved and brushed his teeth. In the mirror, the webbing of scars stood out in the morning light. "We have one clue" James mused to himself. The land line had a mix of numbers but no names, for the first time James realised he had no direct means of communication with Andrew.

Pulling out his knife James held the blade to the gas ring. Returning to the bathroom James concentrated on his regret, hopefully giving Andrew some warning. Placing the last shard into the shot glass and placing down the knife James used the scotch to clean the wound.

Going to the kitchen James picked up the phone that had been ringing since he started. "What the hell are you doing" came Andrew's irate voice. Through out the process of removing the splinters. The shock turned to fear then anger as Andrew's emotions were reflected back on James.  
   
"We need a lead" James said feeling a little light headed. "So you cut off your arm" Andrew shot. "Not quite I just dug about a bit. Got some nice clues. Do you have a first aid kit" James said.

"No. I'll send round a courier with a kit and he can return with the, built fragments?" Andrew stated with an authority so similar to that of diminutive a woman James wouldn't mention in in his presence. "That would be nice" James said hanging up and downing the apple juice from the fridge.

 

James was testing his shoulder when his phone rang. "We have something." Tanner informed before ordering "M's office now"

James identified the shooter from Turkey. "Q hasn't set up shop but Tanner will arrange something" M said with a bit more aggression than James would have thought. The old man must really be in her bad books.

Sitting in front of the painting James waited. Andrew's emotions had a sense of closeness and James looked up, the man himself sitting down. James was confused and Andrew was holding in his laughter. "Q" James asked and Andrew's amusement threatened to overwhelm him.

"Expecting someone else" Andrew drawled. "Perhaps someone, older" James responded touching Andrew's chin where he had the red mark of an approaching spot.

"You didn't give me time to explain, but I assure you I am skilled and experienced. I can also do as much damage as a Double Oh, in my pyjamas before I've had my first cup of Earl Grey" Andrew drawled.

James chuckled "you don't ware pyjamas and I didn't see a single teabag, beside your Vodka" James shot. A sense of indignation rolled off Andrew. "the tea 'leaves' are in the Tardis cookie jar" Andrew informed. "What's a tardis" James said and got a sense of exasperation in response.

A case was trumped against James chest with the his '007' designation engraved on it. Careful of the public setting James opened the case and pulled out the gun. Andrew listed the features and the green status light came on. Nodding James thanked Q as he looked over the personalised weapon. James shook of his thoughts and felt affection being reflected back at him.

"What's this" James asked regaining his composure. "Transmitter" Andrew informed handing over the tiny device. Andrew stood and James could feel emotional pain and worry as Andrew asked "Do try to return everything in one piece"

James couldn't make the promise and Andrew knew it. As James watched Andrew's back feeling the fear the other man was trying to suppress. "No exploding pens then" he called and felt a flash of humorous gratitude.

 

 

Over the hours it took James to fly to Hong Kong he watched over his soul mate. The fear and concern had descended to what come to call the middle level but never disappeared.

Arriving in Hong Kong James had nothing to do but wait. Eventually there was a flash of triumph through the bond. Shortly after James got a text message announcing the flight and arrival time of Patrice. James found the gate, hanging back he saw the man in question come through the exit.

James paid the taxi driver and followed Patrice into the building. It would have been a stupid move if his arm had been healed but James did it anyway. Using a bollard James launching himself up, he caught a bar on the underside of the lift as it ascended.   

There was a sudden flash of annoyance and concern through the bond. "I know, I'm a bloody fool" James snapped. The annoyance seemed to disappear as the concern remained.

During the fight James felt strange. In the run up, it felt there was an echo to the beat of his heart. The pain in his arm vanished and the events seemed, not to slow but could be perceived faster. Standing on the edge of the building the fight over, James was half wondering if he had been in a fight at all.

Soon he found the chip from the Casino in Macau. After Patrice's flying lesson it was the only lead he had. Reporting in James soon had a flight arranged. During the flight, from the deepest part of Andrew's emotional state anger, hatred, betrayal and concern erupted stealing James' breath.

Throughout the flight James focused on controlling the sensations. Andrew must have realised James condition and tried to calm but he couldn't control the emotions fully. At least it gave James the ability to operate.

In his Hotel James freshened up as he thought about Double Oh Nine. The only other Omega he knew of but was not willing to approach. Well Double Oh Nine wasn't technically an Omega, only one of them was.

The Alpha, Adrian Helmsley the original 009, a black man of formidable intellect and a deadly, grace. Nathan Maloney was the Omega, white and from Liverpool. He was less educated but still smart, less coordinated in his skill. It was a bit more like James', brutish style.

Since the potential(Maloney) stepped out of the crowd of in takes and challenged the most senior Double Oh(Hemsley) and won they had been together. It was the one and only time that they had fought each other, as they possessed the One mark.

After M had hit the roof she threatening to dismiss both of them. That was until she saw how they worked. They now acted as a single inseparable Double Oh. Coordinated and unparalleled even by James.

Just about to shave James used the brush to lather his face. A knock sounded and James went to answer the door. "Hello" came the seductive London accent and James understood. Instantly there was relief through the bond.

"Come to fulfil your Double Oh mission" James drawled stepping aside. "What Double Oh mission” Eve asked oblivious to the reference

Getting back on track "the first six names have been released" she informed. "And that needed you" James asked casually. "Well communications aren’t secure and with Q afraid of flying. I volunteered" Eve mused dismissively. "I'm sure" James responded not quite believing her.

"So would you trust your life into my hands" Eve challenged picking up the open razor. Eve put a seductive sway into her hips as she approached the operative and screamed. Faster than she would have thought possible James had snatched the razor out of her grasp and brought it up the left side of her face.

Eve pressed her hand to the wound to stem the flow of blood, loosing balance and scrambling back. "No. I trusted you once and a Double Oh is not known for forgiveness" James said crouching down and pressing the blade to her throat. James laughed "Go" James said condensation dripping from his every word. Throwing a towel at her James watched as Eve fled the room.

James finished his preparation and exited his hotel room. A maid was already scrubbing the spilled blood stain from the carpet. The hotel was high class but took bribes like nothing else on earth. There would be no mention of this, no police nothing but a hefty gratuity placed on his bill.

In the casino James cashed in the chip and was almost immediately approached by a woman. He saw the outline of a weapon strapped to her thigh and the minders watching over her. James spoke with Severine for a few moments and noticing the tattoo on her wrist, a brand for a brothel. Soon James ended up in fight and for the first time felt loss as the personalised gun disappeared down the throat of a Komodo dragon.

There was a change in Severine's minders. They escorted him to a yacht where Severine herself was waiting. She was frightened and wanted a knight in shining armour. Understanding and acceptance came through the bond as James gave Severine what she so desperately wanted. It took well over a day to reach their destination. An Island in the middle of nowhere.

After a pleasant walk through a crumbling wasteland Severine and James were separated and James was lead into a building. Forced into a chair James looked round the server room from his seated position. 'Oh goody' James thought and felt an answering amusement as an old cage lift rattled towards the ground floor.

James' emotions froze and he felt the amusement change to worry so suddenly. He was linked to someone else, responsible for that life. An unknown person responsible for multiple attacks on MI6, including a direct attack on the building was approaching. If he died now Andrew's heart would stop back in London.

James crushed down on his own worry suppressing his emotions preparing for torture as best he could. Understanding and acceptance came through before they to were brought under control on Andrew's end.

A tall bottle blond with pasty skin was approaching. He was Hispanic but his skin had taken an unhealthy pale complexion as if he had not seen the sun in years. James' initial response of amusement was suppresses as Silva monologued in stereotypical baddie tradition.

'Oh great touched up by a nut job' James thought as Silva placed his hands on James thighs sliding towards his crotch. "what dose the manual say in a situation like this" Silva purred. A mark on his wrist drew James' attention, something familiar, something he had seen before, disguised under a tattoo.

"What makes you think you would be my first" James drawled getting back to the mater at hand. That seemed to annoy the man, but it was true not even Andrew was his first man. Years ago and James was not even the active participant in the situation. With his fun spoiled Silva gave a nasty smile and walked out the door James had come in.

With some encouragement James was brought to his feet and made to follow Silva. A sense of anticipation and hope started to build and James had to suppress the smile. Which was wiped away when he saw Silva ahead with Severine. The woman was trembling and Silva soothed her before returning to James. Hollow resignation from James to be met with sympathy from Andrew.

They spoke about scotch, James' preferred brand then came the punch line to the sick joke. Silva placed a glass on Severine's head and returned to James. Inevitably the ultimatum came William Tell, shoot the apple.

James tried and there was a current of support from his bond mate, but the movies lie. The weakness in a body can not be overcome by will alone. James missed completely the ball bounced off the fallen statue behind Severine.

Silva said something of little consequence to get to the point he wanted. He barely aimed and shot Severine in the chest not caring for her or the game. Silva just wanted to demonstrate the disregard he had for a human life. No matter how close he was to that life.

James acted, grabbing the gun off the closest guard and directed the barrel to another, the burst of fire killed the man. Punching the guard holding the gun James ripped it from his grasp and shot the remaining two guards.

Silva had the duelling pistol held loosely and chuckled. He praised James and the sound of beating blades echoed off the crumbling walls. "How" Silva asked with a creepy smile. "Latest in technology, a radio" James supplied.

 

 

"She lost the use of her eye" M stated as she, James and Tanner walked to the holding cell. "Might improve her aim" James drawled. Tanner stifled a snort. Strangely M didn't seem to angry over James' revenge.

As it turned out Silva was a Double Oh candidate attached to Station H(Hong Kong) when M was the regional director. M had arranged an exchange and Silva was the payment. In a deep dark Chinese cell the cracking Operative shattered to emerge a monster hell bent on revenge.

After the chat with Silva M called James to a stop just outside of the cell block. "He went rouge, running unauthorised operation on his own. He put us in a bad situation, we had no choice, I had, it was the best choice" There was uncertainty in M's voice. In truth it sounded to James like she was looking for absolution.

"He shot his bond" James informed. "I'm not surprised, Silva's sort don’t accept ties" M responded. "Am I Silva's sort" James challenged softly.

"What was her name" M asked after a moment. "Who" James asked. "A conquest. The first, the last, the one I fished out of the sea, the one downed in oil" That had James. He remembered Vesper and Severine, the latest. The other just seemed to merge.

"They all loved you. My son has loved you since before he should be thinking of such things. And you have your answer Double Oh Seven" M said and walked off.

It took time before James finally found someone who knew where Q branch was located. There was curiosity in Andrew's mind. Through the glass James saw Andrew leaning over a table. His legs were straight as he leaned forward. Something very inappropriate came to James' mind. Andrew stood up and turned around. A sudden sense of exasperation came from the man as he gave James a bored look.

James walked in, suddenly he grabbed Andrew holding him close. James could feel the the confusion and acceptance from Andrew as two arms circled his waist. With Andrew being slightly taller it was bit awkward for James to tuck the man under his him as he would like.

Someone clearing their throat broke the moment. "We're ready" the man said in a confident voice. Andrew extracted himself from James grasp, to plug in the laptop recovered from Silva's island.

James watched in amazement, this was Andrew's element. He got the same exhilaration that James got from a good chase. Andrew even made a few boasts that James could feel were true. The frustration started to grow and in the end it wasn't Andrew's expertise that let him down it was his age. "Granborough Road, a tube station, closed for years" James said seeing a pattern emerging in part of the code.

"Sir" the man from earlier called again just before the electronic locks disengaged. "Shit, Shit, Shit" Andrew said and  James could feel the bubbling controlled panic.

James ran, if the doors in Q branch weren’t secure there was no reason to believe any other door was. Getting to Silva's cell and finding it empty. James fixed the ear piece in place before descending down into the tunnels below the bunker. Hearing Andrew was talking, at that point not to James.

"This was years in the planning" Andrew said along with a lot of other stuff. "He's not expecting to get out of this, that's why he killed his bond" James responded.

"Ah there you are" Andrew suddenly said. It was nice to have Andrew's voice in his ear guiding him his emotions, reassuring. There was humour despite the gravity of the situation from both parties. However the moment James needed quite the radio became silent.

When James lost Silva an address came through the earpiece. At his destination James found a gunfight already in progress. He had no idea who the gun men were or even if Silva was present. Mallory was pined down, having picked up a police man's gun. Shooting an extinguisher James was able to use it as a smoke screen. He moved in grabbed M and hauled her out.

The diminutive woman was furious as James bundled her into a car and drove off. "Q, I have M we need to disappear"

"Shoot her" Q offered with James feeling the anger with love beneath. "Not bloody funny" James responded with anger.

Regret, James felt through the bond. Andrew had gone to far and knew it. "What do you want" Q asked more sombrely.

 

 

Switching the MI6 Jaguar for his old DB5 James headed north. Eventually the road lead to his old home, nestled between the mountains of Scotland. A desolate place, there was a village some miles away with nothing within view but the house, a few out buildings and a chapel.

Parking the car James forced the door of the house. M followed as James explored the shut up building. "God no wonder you left" she mused even if the house was lived in it would be cold and dark. Kincade appeared and James froze seeing the old game keeper. Crushing down on the memories and the sympathy from Andrew, James introduced the pair.

During the day the three prepared for an assault. Booby traps laid, weapons checked and tested, the car positioned. James had just moved the car so it's guns could be used in the upcoming fight.

Coming back inside James could hear Kincade's rough voice "When I told him of his parents death, he hid in there" he was saying quietly. "For two days" M supplied. "Aye lass, did he tell you" Kincade asked sceptically. "No" M responded.

"All done" James said making himself known. Kincade closed the priest hole and moved on. James and M looked at each other for a moment. Separating they continued the preparations.

The dusk started to come and James ran his finger over the monogram of his father's gun 'AB'. "I fucked up" M mused. "you did your job" James responded automatically. It took a moment before James looked to M "I'm not taking about bloody Silva he deserved it" M shot.

Getting lost in her thoughts "I saw my youngest, brightest son change from a happy affectionate child to a child who knew the horrors of the world. He became reserved, insular.  
We had this open fire in the house, Andrew was mesmerised by the flames. He went to touch the guard and I chastised him.  
Andrew looked me, dead in the eye. There was no emotion and with a look of disdain no child should be able to achieve. He didn't even flinch as he touched the grate, not even as the skin burned." M trailed off before focusing on James "You did that to him and I hated you for it. I didn't even consider the person on the other end" M finished in a remorseful tone.

"Double Oh Seven" M snapped, her voice loosing the wistful quality and becoming out right commanding. "Silva is your primary objective, you are the secondary, I am tertiary" M commanded. "Yes ma'am" James snapped his response. "Mother" M corrected snapping James' attention to her but she refused to look at him.  


	4. Chapter 4

Q stood in the main lab of the makeshift Q branch. After the disaster of earlier and James asking him to do something that could end his career. "Working here was a means to an end anyway" he mused quietly to himself. "Everybody, OUT" Q ordered to the room in general.  
  
He laid a trail from M's official car to a car park. Then fabricated a theft report for a car. The make and model would have all the mod cons including a fancy GPS, roadside assist and everything Q needed. Q started to lay a trail going north.  
  
Tanner entered a shot time after Q had started. "Bond took M, but I think you may already know" he accused and placed a mug on Q's desk.  
  
Thanking him an alert appeared "Mr Silva's on their trail" Q informed. Taking a sip Q made sure the progress on the roads was believable. A thought struck him. With a flick of his fingers Q added a penalty from a speed camera.  
  
As soon as the fake licence plate was logged it generated an automatic request for the owners information. Silva pounced on the event and Q knew he had the man hooked.  
  
Mallory was the next visitor Q had. He was smarter than Q gave him credit for. But considering he and Tanner were in a room alone, with a big screen showing a journey going from London to Scotland. It wouldn't be hard to guess what was happening. He gave some annoying advice with a "Good work" tagged on at the end.  
  
It was the part of himself he blamed on James "Really, What if the PM finds out" Q said. 'Oh dear god the man's a moron' Q thought as the sarcasm went straight over Mallory's head. "Let me deal with him" Mallory reassured. Lowering his head Q returned to his work before he said something to set the politician off.  
  
Eventually the trail ended where James wanted. With hopefully enough of a time delay for him to prepare.  
  
With that done Q called for another tea with Tanner and Mallory wanting a coffee. The technician who was about to lose his job appeared carrying the order. He had at least ten years on Q and a PHD to Q's BSc and until today had been vocal about it. He was meant to have isolated the computers attached to Silva's but had messed up. Now he was now the official Q Branch tea boy.  
  
The three men sat around a table waiting. Q could feel the mounting tension and thrill from James. There was sudden feeling of sorrow, a bad sign for James before it was covered. There had been a sorrow and affection earlier but it had quickly passed.  
  
There was the respect James usually had for his mother. Melancholy, sympathy then shock masking something else affection, desire/want, joy. Affection Q understood James had it at all time for his mother. The desire/want was different, it was the desire and want for something more, and not that of a conquest. Pure joy Q had never felt from his bond mate, ever.  
  
As fast as the joy appeared, it didn't disappear the emotions descended to the deepest layer of James emotional state. It confused Q only very rarely did something like that reach the deepest layer it had only happened a few times in James life.  
  
Q's hands shook and he couldn't stand still. James' heightened state caused him to have an adrenalin reaction. The last thing Q wanted was to relax if he relaxed James may loose his edge in the fight. Since they were now bound If James died so would he.  
  
Mallory and Tanner watched as Q suffered along with his bond mate. Both were unbound, Mallory's status was unknown but Tanner Q knew to be a Beta. He had even spoken of his Alpha to Q on occasion. A rather uneventful woman.  
  
As a member of MI6 Tanner was not allowed to place his personal information, including bond mark in the public domain. Tanner had confessed to searching the open web sites but he knew his bond mate wouldn't be so public. Q had offered to access the secured sections for him with Tanner refusing.  
  
Suddenly Q became cold crouching in on himself in the middle of the lab. "Q" the other men called coming to his side. He couldn't breath, his body was telling him he couldn't breath as his mind supplied James can't breath.  
  
"Breath" Mallory commanded. 'if I could force my lungs to work, I'd tell you where to fuck off' Q thought and realising only an Alpha could be that stupid when dealing with a Beta. 'Oh good, Tanner's telling him where to get off for me' Q thought as his vision started to grey.  
  
A sudden gasp and Q could work his lungs again. He felt cold but warming up quickly as James was exerting himself and it felt like events were coming to an end. Everything had been arranged in Scotland and Q gave the order. Police and MI6 personnel would be arriving to clear up the mess.  
  
Q smiled there was relief and triumph from James. Panic replaced the relief, quickly turning to pain and sorrow. Tears welled in Q's eyes. Loss, grief a storm of emotions and sensations assaulted Q.  
  
'bad' Q thought. James didn't go grief, loss, sorrow he used then, crushed them, ignored them, repressed them he didn't experience them. "M has fallen" Q informed as he walked in circles not looking at anyone or anything.  
  
Breaking out of the circuits Q walked to the door going through. "He's M's son" Q heard Tanner quietly informing Mallory before the door sealed behind him.  
  
In a workshop Q concentrated on anything but his emotions. James was distressed although outwardly he would look silent and brooding.  
  
Q had stopped by a stationery cupboard before entering a lab. Three refill cartridges sat on top of crude, doodled plans. He had been working on the plans for a few hours in his break times. Now they were the only thing he was concentrating on.  
  
Slowly three metal cylinders appeared, about thee inches long. Machined down they were given tapered hollow points which were then cut off. Q then worked in the tips and bodies so they could be screwed back together.  
  
On the body of the first pen Q grooved the surface. Building in deliberate weaknesses. By the time he had finished it looked like tightly packed diamond patternation. Placing the body down Q moved on to the next.  
  
"GET OUT" Q ordered as the day shift arrived and they fled leaving him alone again.  
  
To the next cylinder Q engraved then carved out an elongated leaf pattern. Making sure none of the lines touched Q nodded.  
  
The final body Q had concerns about. He wanted the other two with weak bodies the last needed to direct a blast in a particular direction.  
  
Placing the cylinder down Q went out of the lab to the armoury. Picking up a gun, seemingly random he took it back to the lab. Striping the semi automatic pistol he removed the barrel from inside the slide. "This could work" Q mused.  
  
It took hours more before Q went to the store to pick up a box. The boxes were generic, metal and in a range of sizes. Q picked up on of the smallest just a bit smaller than the one he gave James his gun in. Pulling out the foam liner he cut out three groves then placed the lining back into the box.  
  
Removing the badge from the box Q then sat with a rotary tool in hand. "Zero, zero, seven, James, Bond, James Bond" Q said to himself going through the options. Placing the tool down Q touched his chest then felt an answering touch from James. There was concern coming through the bond and Q had to refocus or he would loose it and James would follow.  
  
Using the Lab's computer Q found James' file. In it's depths was an image of his bond mark(sealed by order of M). "I should have looked for sealed bond marks" Q mused remembering the hours he had spent trawling through hundreds of images looking for his bond. "my bond, Bond, get it" Q said to the empty room and added a humourless chuckle, absently thinking he was cracking anyway.  
  
Scaling the image down and printing it off Q used it as a guide to engrave the box's name plate. glueing the name plate in place Q then placed the three pens in the foam grooves. Closing the lid Q checked his watch, this was it. This was as much time as he could give James.  
  
Walking out Q had the box under his arm. He didn't return to his office to pick up he bag or jacket. Q walked out of the bunker heading for the tub station round the corner. Flicking the Oystercard Q entered the station and boarded the train ignoring the, "We apologise for the delay. Due to unforeseen.." The closing doors cup of the nasally voice on the platform but the driver was giving a similar message but the tannoy was abysmal, spewing static.  
  
After switching trains Q found himself fighting against the rush hour commuters. The final station and Q stepped off the train. Everyone was clambering for the escalator so Q took the stairs. Waving his card at the barrier Q walked through and out.

  
  
"Andrew" Q turned to see piercing blue eyes staring at him. James came up and wrapped and arm around his waist and guided him down the street. Andrew handed James the box as they waked. Looking at the name plate "Thanks" James said softly  
  
Arriving home Andrew fumbled trying to extract his wallet. James took Andrews shaking hand in his steady ones. Finding the keycard James unlocked the door ushering Andrew inside and upstairs. Guiding him into the bedroom James placed the box beside his father's gun.  
  
Getting Andrew to lay down James striped him and tucked him in. Stripping himself James climbed in beside his bond mate and pulled him close.  
  
Safe Andrew thought and everything came rushing in. The pain, hurt, anger, love, betrayal all no longer had a focus and it left Andrew drained. He loved his mother despite how their relationship had soured and how she had tried to prevent James and him from meeting.  
  
Memories started to surface the soft, gravelly voice you would be reassured by no mater what she was saying. The harsh tone like iron that had frightened him until the bond had asserted itself. "What are you doing" Andrew asked at James' curiosity and his hand being inspected.  
  
"Just something, M said" James responded looking at the faded marks on Andrew's finger tips. The first time he had consciously defied his mother.  
  
"She told you" Andrew asked and got a nod in response. "She corrected me, Mother" James said. Before he continued Andrew felt uncertainty. "She threatened me, With her last breath she threatened me. I am to be worthy of you" James informed and then braced for the onslaught of pain and grief.       
   
The grief and time took it's toll on both men and they soon fell silent concentrating on their own mental state. Andrew was the first to fall into an exhausted asleep. Also not used to having to stay awake for days in a row. With Andrew asleep James slowly and gently extracted himself leaving the bedroom.

  
  
Something was wrong and it forced Andrew awake. The other side of the bed was empty and James felt cold and hollow it was how he felt after his parents had died. Getting up Andrew swayed in the shadow of intoxication.  
  
Coming out of the bedroom and knowing James wanted cold and dark, he pushed the bathroom door open. The coldest and darkest room in the flat. The door impacted something and a sudden echoed pain in Andrew's toes indicating he had found James' hiding place.  
  
Lying in front of the bath with his knees pulled to his chest, James stared at the wall unblinking. An empty bottle was lying on it's side. Closing the door gave enough room for Andrew to lay beside his bond, pulling his head to rest on his chest. James had held on as long as he could and Andrew knew and understood it.  
  
Stroking James' hair Andrew spoke softly and gently. "You don't do grief. You force it into anger, rage anything but what it is.  
Your rage and anger were stated before the grief so you can't do that now. I'm sure what was left in this wasn't enough either"  
  
"I drank the vodka first" James informed absently before asking, "How do you make it stop"  
  
"Let it hurt then let it heal" Andrew answered. Feeling James continue to suppress his grief Andrew said "I have always been here"  
  
"Your quoting things again" James accused. Ignoring the accusation Andrew continued "The only difference is now you know I'm here and I will always be here. For better or worse we are bound until the day of our mutual death"  
  
He could feel it, Andrew knew the weakness of James Bond. Criminals, torturers, generals, warlords they had all tried to break the man known as Double Oh Seven. Absolute acceptance and a certainty of a person who could never leave him was the key.  
  
On the floor of a tiny bathroom wedged in the space between the bath, toilet and sink. In a nondescript single bed flat, on an average street the man known as Double Oh Seven finally broke. In the arms of his soul mate, the only person who could never leave him and sacrificed to achieve the situation. James wept. Not just for now but for a boy that went into a hole decades before and never returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who read and left kudos.
> 
> This is not a promise but I am considering two sequels to this. One would concentrate on developing the relationship in the wake of M's death. The other would be more action orientated(no prizes on the antagonist)
> 
> ff_fan


End file.
